


The pure and the damned

by CalliopeTang



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalliopeTang/pseuds/CalliopeTang
Summary: 末日之战结束了，但对克劳利来说，他的“战争”才刚刚开始。而这一次，他甚至需要一次次穿越时间，来弥补自己犯下的过错。伪穿越梗、伪轻喜剧风脑洞文，又名“脑回路不正常就不要老想着谈恋爱”。





	The pure and the damned

**Author's Note:**

> *CA无差  
*这是一个不太轻的轻喜剧，私设多，脑洞大，后续章节有略狗血的内容（本来不想写成这样，是不可言说的命运指使了我！），慎入  
*本文标题来源于Oneohtrix Point Never和Iggy Pop 合作的同名歌曲，我认为这首歌的歌词非常契合这对cp  
*无论你认为情节会如何发展，它可能都不会朝着你以为的方向发展

已有的事必再有，做过的事必再做；日光之下并无新事。 —— 《圣经·传道书》

** 开篇 **

伊甸园的东侧，白衣白发的天使伫立在高高的围墙之上，目视前方一望无垠的戈壁滩，神色忧虑，在他身后，一只黑色巨蟒盘绕在苹果树上，朝着他的背影发出了可疑的嘶嘶声，似乎要趁这个看起来手无寸铁的天使不备之时，扑向他，将其捕食。

这是一切的原点。

那时候，时间才刚刚开始，世界上还没有“雨”这种东西。

** 上篇 **

一、 

恶魔安东尼· J ·克劳利被一棵树迷住了，准确来说是被一棵树上分泌的树脂迷住了，更准确地说，是被一块裹着飞虫的树脂迷住了。

那是哈米吉多顿后的第七十七天，那天，克劳利从他的邪恶老巢里出来，看到门前那株悬铃木的树干上溢出了一块肥厚、色泽金黄的树脂，一只飞虫不知何时落入了那半透明的粘稠液体中，困于其间，动弹不得。

一只飞虫被封印在树脂中，本不是什么奇景，对历经了六千多年漫漫魔生的克劳利而言，更是不足为奇，但众所周知，克劳利是个有想象力的恶魔。

就在看到这一幕的瞬间，克劳利从眼前的悬铃木联想到了伊甸园里的苹果树，又从苹果树联想到了被他诱惑吃下苹果的夏娃，再从夏娃联想到了送给夏娃炎剑的权天使亚兹拉斐尔 …… 最后，像是有阳光驱散了迷雾般的，一切变得豁然开朗，那个困绕了克劳利数日的问题的答案，浮现在他眼前：

他和亚兹拉斐尔现在的关系，就像这飞虫一样，陷于某种不可言说的僵持局面中，无法移动半步。而他要做的，就是打破这种局面。

让我们把时针拨到更早以前。

那天，是原计划的世界末日后的第三十三天。就和数字七一样，“三”也是个有魔力的数字：圣父、圣灵、圣子“三位一体”，耶稣死后三日复活，地狱犬（按照原本的设定）有三个头 …… 可能就是因为这个原因，克劳利在那天清晨醒来后，终于发觉他和亚兹拉斐尔的关系开始变得有些不对劲。

表面上来看，他们和往常别无二致，一样一起吃饭，一起喝酒，一起去圣詹姆斯公园喂那些倒霉的鸭子，说些不着边际的胡话，做些打发时间的无聊事。但是，内里却有什么东西悄然发生了变化，就好像从前他们认为是牢不可破的东西被打破了，化成了一股谜一般捉摸不定却又无所不在的烟雾萦绕在他们周围。这烟雾通常是不被察觉的，但在某些时刻，比如在亚兹拉斐尔欲言又止时，在寂静毫无征兆地降临他们之间时或是在他们短暂的四目相交，克劳利都能捕捉到它。

而每逢这样的时刻，克劳利对亚兹拉斐尔的那种感觉便会愈发强烈起来。

他一直亚兹拉斐尔有种特别的感觉。这要追溯到六千多年前他们在伊甸园相遇的时候。在他和这位热心肠得不合时宜的权天使交谈片刻后，他便像是不慎吃了有毒的东西似的，感到胃部不安地搅动，与此同时喉咙发紧，像是有什么液体要顺着食道涌上来似的（让我们假设恶魔的消化系统和人类相似吧！）。在当时这种感觉还尚未被命名，而后世的人类会把它称作“恶心”。

对人类而言，恶心这个词通常连带着很多负面情绪，比如厌恶、鄙夷甚至是憎恨。但克劳利并不憎恶亚兹拉斐尔 —— 少数时刻除外，比如亚兹拉斐尔坐在副驾喋喋不休地提醒他注意交通规则时。因为和人类或天使不同，对恶魔来说，“憎恶”是一种积极的情感，会令他们感到神清气爽，而不是胃部不适。

克劳利也曾以为，这是某种“堕天后遗症”，是他变成恶魔后，面对天使时的特殊反应，但在和更多的天使接触，他便打消了这种念头。只有在面对亚兹拉斐尔时，他才会有那种淡淡的恶心感。

最初，克劳利无法定义这种感觉，后来，在人间逗留了太久后，他也沾染上了人类的“恶习” —— 给那些他们难以名状的复杂事物一个简单的定义，于是便用一个天使经常使用的词汇来命名这种感觉，但这个词，同样令他感到恶心，因此他无法言明。

有人可能要问，不论如何，既然接近亚兹拉斐尔令克劳利感到不适，为什么他还总要这样做？这或许是因为，一方面，克劳利不但富有想象力，而且还勇于探索未知。另一方面，接近那些会令他们不安、不快甚至痛苦的事物，是克劳利这类恶魔的快感所在。对他们来说，快感并不意味着在田园牧歌般的风景中欣赏《音乐之声》，获得一点内心的平静;快感意味着刀尖上的舞、冰层下的火、掺着蜜的毒药，或是 …… 在伦敦市区以九十公里每小时行驶。显然，接近一位天使也属于这个范畴。

正因如此，克劳利在数千年来一直和这位天使保持着似近似远、亦敌亦友的不可言说的关系。然而在那场不可言说的末日之战后，两人之间的距离因为貌似同样不可言说的原因（有些人类会管这叫“吊桥效应”）缩短了不少，随之而来的，便是这种关系的骤然改变带来的尴尬和不适。

克劳利意识到了这点，但他不知道问题究竟出在了那里，也不知道自己应该做些什么。直到他看到那封印了一只飞虫的树脂。

是命运，是不可言说的命运在指引他。

他决定跟亚兹拉斐尔好好谈谈。当然，只是谈谈，不能“太快了” * 。

二、 

谈话需要技巧。这是克劳利从人类身上学到的很重要的一点。

跟天使亚兹拉斐尔谈话更需要技巧，不然他有可能一百年都不理人。这是克劳利从亚兹拉斐尔身上得到的很重要的教训。

所以那天克劳利特意提前准备好了一套说辞，并在他那些容易受惊的盆栽面前进行了一番演练（它们纷纷摇摆起了自己的叶子以示鼓励）。他认为这套说辞语言优美、富于暗示性又不显得冒犯，最重要的是，维护了他作为一个冷血恶魔的尊严。

然而实际情况总是和预想中的情景不尽相同。

“所以，我想说的是，”那时他摇晃着手里的苏格兰威士忌，杯中的冰块相互碰撞，叮当作响，“女巫其实只有两个乳头 …… 哦，不，乳头，如果，如果我们是人类 …… 不是，我是说，如果一个人 …… 一个魔，不对，一个生物对另一个生物有某种 …… 特殊的感觉，并且他确定只对那一个有这种感觉，这算怎么回事？”克劳利费了好大力气才将部分酒精排出血液，然后还算口齿清晰地说出了后面这段话。

“哦，”亚兹拉斐尔的神情也略显涣散，“我想你说的这大概在人类看来，叫做爱情。”

“爱情？”克劳利问，不知不觉间带上了一丝讥讽的语气，“哦，要我说，人类太过于关注这档子事了 …… 什么事都能说到爱情、性、婚姻、亲密关系这些东西上，他们还能谈点别的吗？”

“他们确实也会说别的。”亚兹拉斐尔又给自己倒了一杯酒，然后耸了耸肩，“而且我也不觉得这有什么不好。谈恋爱总比打仗要好吧。”

克劳利若有所思地看了他一会，说：“所以你明白人类所谓的爱情是怎么回事？我还以为天使的爱和是不一样的，不是吗？”

“是不一样，你知道，天使不能有私人化的感情，”亚兹拉斐尔肯定地答道，语气却有些局促，“但毕竟我们 …… 我是说，我在人类社会生活了太久，多少也明白点。”

克劳利摘下墨镜，用那对黄色竖瞳饶有兴味地盯着天使看：“那如果天使有了私人的感情，天堂会怎么做？”

“要看情况，”或许是被盯得太久，亚兹拉斐尔有点难为情地别过头去，“如果天使爱上一个人类，可能还好，但如果爱上别的 …… ”他忽地停下了话头，像被什么东西噎住了，没再继续下去。

对面的恶魔把身体歪向一侧，用手支着脑袋。这让他看起来更像一条蛇了。他不依不饶地问道：“比如，爱上一个恶魔？”

被问到的那个天使像是被呛到了那样咳了一声，随即慌忙地把手里的杯子放到桌子上。杯里的酒晃动起来，险些晃出杯外。等到杯里的液体差不多静止下来，他才有些艰涩地开口：“我们只是在讨论学术问题，还是这有别的什么意思？”

他看着克劳利，浅蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下泛着灰，像是被蒙上了一层薄雾。克劳利观察着那双眼睛，却无法分辨薄雾背后，除了那双眼中常有的焦虑、关切和友善的问询外，还有没有别的什么东西。

最终他答道：“当然是在进行学术讨论。”他不喜欢“学术讨论”这个词，太装腔作势了，却还是顺着天使的话这么说了。

“哦，我不知道，”权天使像是松了口气，“我猜上帝会很生气。没准会将怒火会降至大地，把地球变成另一个索多玛。”他用一种貌似随意的口吻说道，然而频繁调整领结的动作却暴露了某种不安。

克劳利挑起一只眉：“我以为她早就不这么干了。”

“那可说不好，上帝的旨意是不可言说的。”

“哦。”恶魔说。“那么 …… 你觉得，地球会毁灭吗？”

亚兹拉斐尔陷入了思索。

寂静骤然降临在他们之间，在这家天使的书店里。书店天花板上的吊灯嗡嗡作响。书店外，一群大半夜到街上寻欢作乐的青少年正嬉笑着说着醉话。 —— 这让克劳利更加心烦意乱，于是他默默行了个奇迹，把那些青少年都送回了他们自己家。

“我想，暂时还不会。”亚兹拉斐尔又拿起酒杯，喝了一小口后，终于说道，继而又用一种近似自言自语的声音补充道：“实际上她不经常关心下属的私生活。”

两人再次相对无言。随后亚兹拉斐尔清了清嗓子，轻声说：“克劳利，亲爱的，现在已经很晚了。”这是个明确的暗示，意味着“你应该离开了”，通常克劳利都会识趣地离开，但这次他坐在那里没有动。

“天使，既然世界不会真的毁灭，那么告诉我，你究竟怎么想的？”时钟嘀嗒嘀嗒响。他必须说点什么了，不然难道还要再耗上六千年？“你不觉得这样的状况不能再继续下去了吗？”

“什么样的状况？”亚兹拉斐尔看上去有点迷茫。

“这样的。”

“ …… ”

“我是说我们的关系！”克劳利急得发出了嘶嘶声，“就像、就像两只苍蝇，突然飞进了树脂里，被困在里面，怎么也出不去，一直保持着原来的状态。”

“ …… 我觉得你把我们比作苍蝇是不太合适的。”亚兹拉斐尔在进行了一番激烈的思考后，颇为冷静地说。

“好吧，不是苍蝇，不是别西卜那种 …… ”恶魔听上去快要抓狂了。“上 、 撒旦啊，你就不能抓住重点吗？”

“ …… ”

“每一次都是这样，天使。你说了句什么话，或者做了什么事，让我觉得可以更近一步了，但当我真的试图更进一步的时候，你都会退回去，让我觉得自己想错了 …… ”他一口气说完了这些话，对方听的过程中涨红了脸，几次开口又合上，似乎是想替自己辩解却什么也没说。

“真不敢相信，我听起来就像一个抱怨丈夫不解风情的怨妇 …… 或者怨夫。”恶魔喃喃道，喝完了杯子里的酒。他怀疑今天的酒比平常更烈。或许明天他就会后悔自己说过的一切，但是管他呢。管他呢。

“我很抱歉，克劳利，”天使向他迅速投去一个混合着窘迫、哀伤、歉疚和关切的眼神，然后垂下了眼。而恶魔反感这样的眼神。在他看来，那是一个神父在怜悯一位罪人时的眼神。他感到热血在上涌。“如果我曾经做了什么伤害你的事 …… ”

“不，你是天使，你做什么都是对的，不是吗？”还没等他说完，克劳利就阴阳怪气地打断道，嘴角扯出一丝苦笑。“天使，永远纯洁，永远美好，上帝的好仆从 …… ”

“不要用这种语气跟我说话，克劳利。”对方果然被激怒了。他猛地站了起来，声音颤抖着，“你听上去就像个混蛋！就好像你根本不在乎 …… ”

“在乎什么？”克劳利本想一如既往以一句“我是个恶魔，我本来就很混蛋”反唇相讥，却敏锐地捕捉到了最后几个词。

亚兹拉斐尔的嘴唇翕动了几下，却只抛下句“现在你该走了”，便转过了身。

“好吧。”克劳利耸了耸肩，打了个响指把自己送回了家。

“好吧，这不是什么大事，不是吗？”回到家里，他对着一株盆栽自言自语道。随后，在一阵不知是生理还是心理原因造成的胃部痉挛后，他控制不住地弯下腰，把那晚喝进去的酒都吐出了出来。

（本章未完，待修）


End file.
